gleetheunitardsfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Shelby Corcoran
Shelby Corcoran is a character on Glee: The Unitards. She first appeared on Glee, in season one, then re-appearing in season three. She then had a guest starring role on Glee: The Unitards in Season One, as the Unitards glee club director for the episodes Preparation Begins and I Kissed a Girl, leaving in the episode, When Alcohol Is Involved. Shelby is portrayed by Broadway star, actress and singer, Idina Menzel. For information on Shelby Corcoran on Glee, see the Shelby Corcoran page on Glee Wiki. Biography Season One Preparation Begins The Unitards are talking about their new director, Shelby. Sugar says that she is the best director ever, then Harmony questions why they didn't win Regionals the year before, when they were up against her. Sugar says that the only reason they lost was because she didn't sing a solo, and Harmony disagrees, saying that no matter who sung they should have beat them. Justine tells them to keep the peace and not to start a massive fight. Then Shelby walks in and gets straight into song. She sings, These Boots Are Made For Walking, by Nancy Sinatra. At the end, the glee club applauds her, except for Sugar, who says her voice was nasally and that Shelby should let her sing it, to show the club how it's supposed to be done, but Shelby tells her to sit down. Shelby tells the club that she is the new director, and that as much as she would like the preparation to begin straight away, she doesn't know what they're all capable of doing. She decides that by the end of the week, they have to perform three choreographed songs, a boys number, a girls number, and a duet between whoever the club decides. She then asks how Sugar got into the glee club anyway, and Sugar replies, saying that she is the best singer in the club, and that Shelby should know that since she was her coach in the Troubletones the year before. Shelby says that Sugar can't perform and she asks why she can't. Shelby is about to tell her that she's not that good, but then just says that she wants to preserve her voice for all the competitions. Harmony asks if she could show them a little number they'd been practicing, and she says no, but the Unitards have got into their positions before she could stop them. They perform Black Betty by Ram Jam. At the end of the performance, Shelby congratulates them and telling them that they have talent. She says that they remind her of her favorite performer, Jesse St. James, and Harmony then tells her how mean he was to them, kicking her out of the club and rejecting Sugar and Freddie (in the episode In The Beginning). Shelby is confused, saying that he was a great kid, and that he would never do that. Harmony yells at her, telling her that he did do it. Shelby looks heartbroken and then leaves the choir room. Shelby later calls Jesse. After some convincing from Shelby, Jesse decides to come back to Jackson High and apologise to the glee club kids who he rejected. He is extremely excited when he gets off the phone and is eager to earn his job back. Jesse visits the glee club, and tells them that he's sorry for rejecting Harmony, Sugar and Freddie, and sorry for leaving them because he was angry. Harmony tells Jesse that they've already agreed that if he came back, they still didn't want him. She also tells him that Shelby Corcoran is a way better teacher and she's going to have them win Nationals. Shelby feels sympathy for Jesse. She tells the kids that they're going to have to perform a song, one choreographed and organised by Jesse, and one by Shelby. Then the kids have to decide which performance they enjoyed the most, and whoever organised it is their new director. Shelby then gets the kids to perform a song that they've been working on. Freddie and Jesse perform Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. Throughout the performance, Jesse and Freddie continuosly threaten each other, and push each other around. Later, Freddie pushes Jesse to the ground, and his head starts bleeding. Jesse struggles to finish the last words to the song. In the glee club later on, Andy performs I Wish by One Direction, as a secret love song to June. Shelby watches the performance along with all the other Unitards. Shelby is at the hospital with the Unitards. She tells them that she's very disappointed in them for fighting. Harmony tells Shelby that she did participate and Shelby says she knows. She then says that the only reason she's not being too harsh on them is because she was a kid once, and she knows how terrible and guilty they're feeling. Then Doctor Scott walks into the waiting room. He says that Jesse will be fine but has to undergo a small operation and has to take some medication. June is thankful that Jesse wasn't severely hurt. Shelby thanks Doctor Scott. In the auditorium, Shelby is sitting in the director's seat, eager to watch the Unitards performances. They start off with the boys performance of As Long As You Love Me by the Backstreet Boys, with Tommy on lead. Shelby says they were great, then Freddie and Poppy duet on Ain't No Mountain High Enough by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell. At the end, Shelby says she loved it and that they improved it, making it better than the original. Poppy thanks Shelby, then introduces the Unitards girls. Poppy says that the next song is one of her favorites, and ever since Shelby showed them the video of her Troubletones performing it, she had to perform it. Laura and Poppy duet on Rumor Has It, with the other girls performing numerous parts as a group. Laura sings the last line, finishing off the episode. I Kissed a Girl Shelby walks into the glee club with a mysterious man following behind her. Everyone is looking at the boy with dreadlocks. He then introduces himself as Spider Percy Reed. He tells the club about his previous life at London. Harmony asks why they should let him into the club and he replies, saying that he used to be a part of a band back at London. He says that when he found out there was a glee club, he felt it was his obligation to join up. Terri tells him that they need to be sure he can sing first. Spider then sits at the piano and sings Let It Be, by The Beatles. Halfway throughout the perforance, Poppy starts crying and leaves the choir room because she is so worried, as she forgot her homework. Shelby looks confused and follows her out of the choir room. When the song is over, everyone applauds Spider. They all eagerly wait for Shelby to re-enter the choir room. She rushes through the door and apologises that she had to leave. She says that she's got good news and bad news. She asks which one they want to hear first. Tommy says they should hear the bad news first, so that they can end off with something good. Shelby tells them that the bad news is that Mr. Jelly, the principal, had a meeting with her earlier in the morning, letting her know that if they don't win Sectionals, the club's over. Harmony objects, because she doesn't believe the club should be cancelled. Shelby tells her not to worry, and that they're going to win Sectionals anyway, trying to bring up a positive attitude. She then tells them the good news is that Spider is accepted into the Unitards. Everyone cheers for him. In the choir room, Laura performs I Kissed a Girl, by Katy Perry, with Justine and June performing back-up. Everyone applauds them once it is finished. Shelby asks where all of Laura's energy came from, and she replies back saying that she is a cheerio, in case she missed her uniform. Teddy asks what the meaning for that song was, and Laura lies, saying that she decided to sing it because she was listening to Katy Perry's first CD all week and that if she's going to spend time with 'losers' she may as well sing something. In the glee club, Andy is introducing Simon Click to the glee club. They perform Nothin' On You, with Andy singing Bruno Mars' parts and Simon performing BOB's parts. Shelby enjoys the performance. In one of the school's classrooms, Shelby is placing her books into her bag when Teddy walks in. Shelby is only looking from the corner of her eye and says hello to Teddy, then she realises she's crying and asks what's the matter. Teddy tells her that she has no friends and that she has nothing to live for. She says that nobody tries to be her friend and she joined the glee club hoping that she might make some friends, but nobody even notices her. She says sh doesn't want to turn 30 and be one of those people who is single. Shelby looks a little embarrassed because she knows she is roughly 30, and she is single. Shelby tells Teddy that one day the right man will come along, and that she was popular in high school too, but never had a boyfriend either. Teddy looks a lot happier, thanks Shelby and leaves. When she walks out, she performs'' One Way or Another'' by Blondie, in a dream sequence, trying to find the right man, using Shelby's words of advice. At the end, she still hasn't found the right man. When Alcohol Is Involved Shelby makes an emotional return in this episode, where she has to leave to go to New York. Since her daughter, Beth Corcoran, needs taking care of, Shelby has no choice but to move back to New York. The Unitards are devastated as the majority of them don't want Jesse returning to coach their club. Later, Shelby visits the glee club, telling them she changed her flight time to later, so that she could say goodbye. She performs Lady Gaga's ''You And I '' as a goodbye song. Songs Season One Solos These boots are made for walking slushie.png|These Boots Are Made For Walking (Preparation Begins)|link=These Boots Are Made For Walking You and i slushie.png|You And I (When Alcohol Is Involved)|link=You And I Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Former Jackson High Faculty